


I Can Hear the Bells

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> for anons prompt:  
> Josh and Tyler day of their wedding pls.
> 
> i went to one wedding when i was like 4 and idk what weddings r like tbh. the suits were based on [this adorable picture](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/df/27/77/df27770c5f3214a591eaa6fad309f701.jpg) btw.
> 
> title from a song from hairspray idk the name im in a rush

Tyler nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt. For the majority of the wedding, it was semi-casual, and he didn't bother wearing anything more fancy than a polka dot shirt and black pants. Now though, he had changed into a suit, all black apart from the white shirt and cream suspenders. At the shop, it had fit perfectly, and it probably still did now, but he was beginning to wonder if the neck was too tight. His stomach was filled with a kaleidoscope of butterflies, as much because he was nervous as because he was _so_ in love with Josh, so amazed that they were finally getting married.

He was thinking too much, he knew. If he thought too much, the nervousness would drain out the excitement, but he couldn't help it. They had decided not to see each other in the suits they would wear when they actually go married, and Tyler's mind was winding its way through every possibility of what Josh might wear. Would they both wear mainly black, or had Josh chosen blue, or a pastel pink? Would he wear makeup? If he did, would he choose the shimmering golds and browns that Jenna had helped Tyler to decorate his eyelids with, or would he just wear lipstick?

What if it was all perfect, but Tyler kept stumbling over the words? Or if he tripped when he was walking towards Josh and broke his nose? Or he ended up being late? Maybe he would-

"Tyler," Jenna sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders and meeting his eyes through the reflection in the mirror. "Stop overthinking this. I can see you panicking, and Josh loves you, and you love Josh, and if you mess up it'll be fine, because people know it's terrifying and amazing to get married."

He smiled at her, and stood up so he could hug her. "Thanks Jen."

"No problem," she said.

Behind her, Tyler could see his dad, entering the room after two sharp knocks.

"They're almost ready for you," he told Tyler.

He took a couple steadying breaths, reminding himself of what Jenna had told him a few moments before. "Okay."

He stood at the opposite of the aisle, and there was Josh, his freshly re-dyed hair, bright green like the carnation in the pocket of his cream waistcoat. He wasn't wearing a suit like Tyler was, but instead a pair of black pants, a matching shirt, the waistcoat, and a blue-green bowtie.

Everything about him was beautiful, his smile which he obviously wasn't paying the least bit of attention to, that Tyler had seen appear alongside his look of awe. It took a second for Tyler to realise that he must look the same, because he was stupidly, amazingly, perfectly in love with Josh. And Josh was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> im probs gonna be a bit slow on prompts bc school and writers block but ill get around to them at some point and u can send me some [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
